Mariposas
by poeftme
Summary: Tooru es capaz de hacer que mariposas le rodeen, que los conejos le huyan y que un gruñón como Hajime le ame. [AU!]


**_M_** _ARIPOSAS_

 ** _I_** _waizumi **H** ajime, **O** ikawa **T** ooru_

 ** _A_** _U_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Donde Tooru es un ser de otro planeta y Hajime se enamora de él.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 **I. Tooru**

Hajime tiene un lugar favorito en el mundo, por muy anormal que suene eso viniendo de él. Es un sitio lleno de flores y mariposas de todos los colores del arcoíris y más, están dispersas por todos lados, allá donde mire. Ese lugar es especial para él, no sólo porque allí puede tranquilizarse y alejarse del barullo de la ciudad, de los problemas de universitario que le han tocado, porque si no era él era a alguien más, sino también porque ahí conoció a Tooru. No sabe mucho de él más que su nombre y que, en lo que aparenta, tiene su misma edad. Cuando se pasa por ahí, porque tiene tiempo o porque se abrumó con los estudios y esa es su única vía de escape (por preferencia, aunque no lo diga), Tooru le hace silenciosa compañía. A veces sólo se encuentran recostados en el césped mirando las nubes que simulan ser torres inquebrantables o muñecos de nieve, otras tantas, lo halla sentado a su lado mientras él lee alguna novela o algún tipo de poesía vieja. Su compañía le gusta, pero le gusta más cuando habla, aunque sea para decir tonterías o burlarse de él por ser tan flojo en los estudios, incluso (aunque no lo vaya a admitir) le gusta cuando le relata historias de seres de otros planetas, que vienen de allá de un lugar lejano y que, incluso, hay algunos viviendo con ellos. Se le hace risorio, pero nunca ríe, porque Tooru ya le ha mirado mal una vez y, seguido de eso, se ha desaparecido por tres días.

La presencia de Tooru es molesta a veces, porque pregunta todo el tiempo, cual chiquillo curioso, otra veces y de repente, narra historias de un lugar lejano. Hajime piensa que cuando lo escucha hablar de ese lugar se le hace muy similar a cuando alguien habla de su hogar.

A veces nota a Tooru apagado, como si extrañara algo. _Su hogar,_ se dice Hajime. Y piensa que tal vez su hogar está muy lejos y no es ahí, en Japón, en Tokio; se pregunta dónde vivirá porque sólo se encuentran ahí y no lo cruza ni en la universidad ni en la calle. Pero no pregunta, porque la garganta se le seca cuando quiere formular un _algo_ , tiene como un nudo que le obliga a no sacar el tema a relucir, como si su ser le advirtiera que es algo que no quiere escuchar.

Tooru algunas veces le habla sobre un tal Kuroo, él sólo lo escucha en silencio, algo reacio con esa persona que no sabe quién es, pero que al parecer él extraña mucho. De ese tal Kuroo sabe que es una especie de animal con cuatro patas, una cola larga y siete vidas. _Un gato_ , le dijo una vez, Tooru le negó ese nombre porque él es sólo un Kuroo y ya. No entendió bien, pero su pecho se sintió más relajado en algo que por supuesto no era alivio. Le dijo también que era color oscuro.

Después de Kuroo vino Bokuto, y el sentimiento que obviamente no era algo llamado celos no hizo acto de presencia esa vez, porque se estimaba que de nuevo se tratara de un animal. Así era, le describió a un ser blanco con tonos grises llegando a negro, ojos dorados, brillantes y grandes. _Un búho_ , quiso decir, pero anticipando la misma negativa anterior sólo guardo silencio.

Tooru amaba mucho ese lugar, su hogar, que a Hajime a medida que pasaba el tiempo se le fue haciendo más lejos que Okinawa, América o siquiera el planeta Tierra.

 **II. Hajime**

Un día que no vio a Tooru notó el vacío que dejaba su ausencia, no era solamente no oír sus preguntas o sentirse cómodo con sus silencios y su compañía, era algo más. El apego que sintió por Tooru se fue haciendo algo más grande, que se salía de lo que él usualmente sentía por la gente. Aunque no podía describirlo, no con palabras normales _porque Tooru era tantas cosas, pero normal, nunca._

Tooru le contó que fue a hacer un recorrido por el bosque que rodeaba al lugar de sus encuentros, le dijo que fue siguiendo una mariposa color rojo y se encontró con dos chicos altos rozando sus rostros como si la vida se les fuese en eso. Hajime no supo qué decir, primero porque le había hecho sentir así (solitario) y todo porque fue a seguir a una mariposa, y segundo porque le había preguntado qué era eso que hacían esos dos chicos. Y él no pudo responderle.

Cuando iba de camino a ver a Tooru se encontró con un par de chicos, ambos altos (como los que describió el castaño), que estaban acariciando sutilmente sus nudillos sin llegar a tocarse, mientras caminaban el uno al lado del otro. Los reconoció como Wakatoshi Ushijima y Tendou Satori, los había visto varias veces, aunque sólo los conocía porque eran populares dentro del equipo de vóley de la universidad.

Tooru insistió en saber lo del roce, y no tuvo más que sacarse el as de _respuesta de padres_ de la manga para decirle que eso hacían las personas que se amaban. El chico no preguntó más y Hajime tampoco reparó en que no supiera algo como eso.

Volvió a traer a Kuroo y a Bokuto a colación un día, le dijo que ambos eran muy amigos, lo suficiente como para sentirse celosos de él y no del otro cuando él jugaba con alguno. Hajime rió con ganas y Tooru le reprochó aquello. Después de reírse reparó en él, lo observó fijo, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate y la piel blanca, como esas rosas que habían a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban. Notó también, haciendo memoria, que se vestía bastante a la moda para ser tan... Tooru.

-¿Hajime?

Otro punto que analizó fue ese. Cómo le llamaba. Porque él jamás le dijo su nombre completo, pero tampoco le permitió llamarle así, e incluso por sentido común el tenía que agregarle un honorífico al menos. Pero él era tan Tooru...

-Llámame Iwaizumi.

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó, como siempre queriendo saber todo, y ladeo la cabeza.

-Ese también es mi nombre -explicó-. Iwaizumi Hajime.

-Pero Hajime suena mejor.

Siempre llevando la contra.

-Puedes acortarlo -sugirió, algo reacio pero a sabiendas de que una discusión con Tooru era batalla ya perdida. Una tregua era lo máximo que podía conseguir con él.

-Iwa.

-Mnh.

-¿Iwa-kun?

-Mn.

-¿Iwa-san...?

-Me gusta ese.

-A mí no -refutó-. ¿Iwa... chan?

-No. De ningún modo.

-Sí. De todos los modos.

Hajime se rindió con un chasquido de lengua.

 **III. Toorulandia**

Tooru se había entusiasmado tanto con su apodo que no dejaba de llamarlo así, ni bien ponía un pie en el césped del lugar. Que por cierto no tenía nombre, se dijo Hajime, dudaba que alguien más conociera el lugar puesto que, de ser así, estarían ahí todo tipo de jóvenes para escaparse de los estudios o para hacer otro tipo de cosas.

-Tooru -le llamó.

-Iwa-chan.

-Quería saber si tú sabes cómo se llama este lugar -inquirió, sentándose a su lado.

-Mn... la verdad no. De hecho no creo que tenga nombre.

Hajime sabía lo que sobrevenía a eso. Sí que sabía. Tooru era como un niño, como tal aquello que viera sin dueño era suyo desde que le ponía los ojos encima. Como esa vez que atrapó a un conejo y le puso Shiro. El pobre Shiro tuvo la suerte de poder escapar después de unos días. Si no sabrá él que tuvo que soportar los mocos de Tooru en su camiseta favorita.

-Pongámosle un nombre -sugirió-. Así será nuestro lugar para siempre.

-No creo que eso sea posible -comentó-. Podrían encontrarlo y hacer algo aquí, no sé, quiz-.

Se interrumpió con un silencio. Cuando Tooru tenía los labios formando una línea recta y los ojos más pequeños y brillosos venía eso. Eso que hizo que se desapareciera tres días cuando se rió de sus relatos sobre la vida en otro planeta.

-Lo siento -se arrepintió-. No... Es decir, sí. Sí será nuestro lugar, elige un nombre tú, a ti se te da bien, Tooru.

El joven sonrió y se puso a pensar y Hajime de pronto se sintió más tranquilo.

-¿Qué tal... _"El bosque de Tooru"_? -preguntó, haciendo con sus manos un gesto.

-Eso no suena bien.

-¿Oh? ¿Eso crees? Bien... ¿Y... _"Toorulandia"_?

El moreno se rió estrepitosamente pero asintió, después de todo era algo tonto y tierno, como Tooru.

 **IV. Liberar a una mariposa**

Un día volvió a fijarse en el chico misterioso, no tan misterioso, en realidad. Era más bien simple e infantil, tierno, lindo... Su perfil era como una obra de arte, como esas estatuas que habían en el salón de arte de la universidad. Era como un ángel, como algo salido de otro planeta. Otro planeta...

-¿Tooru?

Lo halló mirando al cielo, rodeado de flores blancas justo como su vestimenta de ese día, al rededor pululaban algunas mariposas, blancas también, y el sol se colaba por los árboles del bosque, brillando en su rostro. Una lágrima parecía estar cavilando entre sus parpados. Se veía como un lienzo hecho con magia, pintado con tinta de colores no existentes, como si fuese un ángel o... algo de otro mundo. Ese día Hajime se fue sin volver a llamarlo.

En su habitación pensó en todo y en nada. Asumirlo no era difícil, porque ya lo había estado haciendo hace mucho tiempo, el problema era lo que conllevaba asumir en verdad, en voz alta, que Tooru era, realmente, de otro mundo. Era admitir que él no pertenecía ahí, a su lado, que extrañaba su hogar, que extrañaba a su gato negro y a su búho ruidoso. Que quería irse. Y que él, por lo tanto, no lo vería más. Pero se tragó sus lágrimas, porque él no podía atar a alguien tan mágico a su lado, no podía no dejarlo ir, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Cuando fue a verlo y Tooru, como siempre, le llamó ni bien puso un pie en _"Toorulandia"_ su corazón se estrujó y su bajo vientre se contrajo, como si las mariposas del amor se estuviesen retorciendo ahí, llorando lo que él quería llorar.

-Tooru.

-Iwa-chan.

-Por hoy Hajime suena bien -concedió.

Los ojos le brillaron y a él le empezaron a escocer.

-Hajime.

Su garganta se secaba no queriendo decirlo, su voz le temblaba tratando de formularlo y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza bruta a sus pantalones, haciendo lo posible para que no doliera tanto,

-Tooru -le llamó y su voz se resquebrajó, un instante-. Puedes irte.

Y se sintió como un completo imbécil por decirlo así, como si estuviese liberando a un ave de su jaula, aunque haya pensado toda la noche en qué decir y cómo. Se sintió un idiota pero le quedaba acertada la expresión, aunque Tooru no era un ave, era más bien una mariposa.

Tooru se quebró en llanto, Hajime supuso que era porque se sintió mal por querer irse y quiso decirle que estaba bien y que no tenía por qué sentirse así, pero las palabras no salían y, en su lugar, lágrimas le brotaban de sus ojos. Atrajo a Tooru hacia sí y le abrazó como si su vida se le fuese a ir en ello, y quizás era así. Porque Tooru iba a irse.

Cuando Tooru estuvo por irse las mariposas blancas le roderon hasta que su figura se perdió y no lo vio más.

Al regresar de camino a su casa pudo ver a Ushijima y Tendou besándose, y recordó que en el fondo quería que Tooru _esa vez_ le pidiera aprender a besar, o allá más adelante pudo ver a un gato negro y extrañó de pronto las historias sobre _él_ , o cuando llegada la noche, por su balcón vio la luna y quiso saber si Tooru danzaba alrededor de ella, o si acaso esa estrella brillante de ahí era él.

Nunca fue difícil asumir que él era de otro mundo, no cuando lo vio por primera vez y sus ojos se encontraron, como magnetizados el uno por el otro. Tooru brillaba, y cuando estaba a su lado se sentía brillar él también. Por supuesto que Tooru era de otro planeta, lo supo ni bien lo vio.

 **V. La espera**

Hajime luego de la partida de Tooru dejó de asistir con frecuencia a cualquier lado que no fuera la universidad, aunque en primer lugar nunca fue de salir más allá de la casa de sus vecinos. Se centró en los estudios para que no se burlaran de él, veló por la relación de Ushijima y Tendou de lejos, y adoptó un gato negro. Le había puesto Shiro, y cuando sus amigos, Matsukawa y Hanamaki, lo supieron, se burlaron de él. Algunas veces, cuando despertaba a la madrugada por no poder dormir, veía a Shiro viendo hacia la luna desde la ventana que daba al balcón. Una vez incluso, le vio acechar a un búho que andaba, raramente, cerca de su departamento. Se rió de ello, _seguramente Kuroo no le haría eso a Bokuto._

Algunas veces pasaba por _Toorulandia_ , pero jamás ponía un pie dentro, estaba esperando por _algo_ , por sentir que estaba de vuelta, porque él sabía que si Tooru volvía él podría sentirlo. Así pasaron meses, y llegó a hacer un año. Hajime tenía a Hanamaki y a Matsukawa, y podía contar con ellos para no sentirse vacío, incluso les había apodado Mattsun y Makki, como bien les llamó Tooru una vez, cuando le había hablado de ellos y lo molestos que eran. Rió recordando los rostros descolocados de los dos por un apodo tan poco Hajime.

 **VI. Reencuentro**

La primavera volvió un día en el que Hajime sintió algo diferente en el aire, las flores floreciendo y las mariposas revoloteando allá, donde conoció a Tooru. No era eso que esperaba sentir pero era _algo_. Entonces comenzó a ir de nuevo, aunque llegar y no verlo reavivara el dolor y abriera de nueva cuenta las heridas, porque _había sido tanto tiempo sin é_ l. Pero le reconfortaba que las mariposas blancas batieran sus alas a su alrededor, danzaban como a modo de bienvenida, de consuelo o quizás diciéndole que ellas también sentían que _él_ iba a volver.

Cuando fue la segunda semana, vio a Shiro, el verdadero, saltando a través de las flores, otra señal que tomó para reafirmar su teoría de que Tooru volvería, como lo prometió esa vez después de separarse del abrazo e irse, porque Hajime no tuvo el valor de decirle nada ni de besarlo. Porque le paralizó el miedo a que Tooru no volviera después de eso.

Un buen día pensó en llevar a Shiro, pero se retractó porque pasear a un gato era algo más... Tooru. Así que le dejaría a él las historias raras. Aunque sí le contaría cómo Shiro le maullaba a la luna o cómo seguía persiguiendo al búho que había ido a parar cerca de su hogar más veces de las normales dentro de lo anormal que era eso.

Un día Hanamaki le comentó que a diferencia de antes se veía más vivo, _más algo_ , que Hajime pudo leer entre líneas ( _estás enamorado_ ), Matsukawa secundó agregando que era cierto pero que a diferencia del antes (cambiado) se veía más triste.

-Como si te hubieses enamorado y esa persona se hubiese ido o algo.

-Exacto -concordó el colorado-. Pero igual ahora te notas ansioso.

-Como si esa persona fuese a volver -terminó el más alto.

-¿Han estado estudiando las cartas y esas cosas? Sin contar la gran conexión que parece que tienen -masculló, molesto y, en el fondo, algo divertido por la relación tan estrecha que se notaba ambos tenían.

-No, sólo el horóscopo -respondió Hanamaki-. Pero sí que has cambiado mucho para tan poco tiempo.

-Ojalá fuese "poco tiempo" -murmuró.

Esa noche al despertar (como se le había hecho costumbre) a ver a Shiro pudo verlo callado mirando fijo hacia arriba, para después voltearse e ir a ronronearle mientras se envolvía en sus piernas. Esa noche le dio un poco de leche y se fue a dormir, con el corazón latiéndole ansioso.

Cuando despertó esa mañana pudo sentirlo, ese algo que le decía que Tooru había vuelto. El dúo HanaMatsu de camino a la universidad le habían dicho que se veía raro, que para los amigos de Hajime que le conocían sólo el usual rostro de malhumorado significaba un " _te ves feliz_ ". Cuando terminaron sus clases se apresuró a salir, despidiéndose de sus amigos que le insistieron en que más vale les presentara a esa persona o no serían más amigos y no sería el padrino de su boda, Hajime se les rió y se largó de ahí. En el camino vio a Ushijima y Tendou, se veían más unidos que siempre, y Hajime pensó que era la magia de Tooru.

Cuando puso un pie en _Toorulandia_ y vio mariposas danzando entorno a una figura su corazón de pronto latía de forma errática, al punto en que pensó que se le saldría, las mariposas de su estómago prometían salir a fusionarse con las otras y él juró estar sonriendo como un idiota.

-Iwa-chan.

El tono de su voz era el mismo, aquél que le cuestionaba como un niño, que le ponía nombre a lo que no era de nadie, la voz que le relataba las aventuras de un gato negro y un búho ruidoso. Estaba vestido de blanco, su cabello castaño, sus ojos chocolate y se veía como un ángel. Como un ser de otro planeta.

-Por hoy Hajime suena bien.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Tooru se prendía de su cuello y sus propias manos rodeaban su cintura, y sus labios de momento a otro se sintieron invadidos por la dulzura de los labios ajenos, la suavidad le hacía flaquear sobre sus piernas y el calor de Tooru se sentía como si pudiese perecer ahí mismo, porque él estaba de regreso, a su lado.

-Hajime, tengo tantas cosas para contarte -le dijo, cuando los separaban ya unos centímetros.

-Yo también Tooru.

Las mariposas danzaban como siguiendo el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón y la promesa de contarse lo que vivieron sin el otro se hizo presente cuando estaban más ocupados besándose hasta llenar el vacío que sentían.

 **VII. Anécdotas y apropiación de apellidos**

-¿Adoptaste un Kuroo? ¿Y viste a un Bokuto? ¡¿Y dos Shiros me estaban esperando?!

-Sí, sí, eso -respondió, le divertía el tono de emoción del chico, era como si no hubiese cambiado en nada. Como si el tiempo que le pareció eterno por tanto tiempo, valga la redundancia, se hubieran vuelto de pronto sólo unos segundos.

-¿En serio, Iwa-chan?

-Sí, Tooru.

-Yo también tengo cosas que contarte, Hajime. Muchas cosas.

Y Tooru empezó a parlotear como antaño, contando cosas sobre que Kuroo "besó" a Bokuto y que éste de la vergüenza huyó un día, y que tuvieron que salir a buscarlo pero en realidad estaba a unos metros de ellos todo el tiempo y otras cosas más que Hajime escuchó con toda la atención que pudo brindarle, que no era mucha; estaba más centrado en ver a Tooru hablar y reír.

-Tooru, tú vas a quedarte unos intervalos de tiempo, ¿No? -el mencionado asintió energéticamente- Entonces, necesitas un apellido para presentarte.

-Um, quiero el tuyo.

Hajime casi se atraganta con la bebida que estaba a punto de ingerir pero se salvó, con ayuda de el castaño.

-No puedes.

-Entonces ninguno, preséntame como Tooru y ya -resolvió.

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, y Hajime frunció el entrecejo. _Porque no quiero que Hanamaki y Matsukawa te llamen así._

-Sólo no, y ya -advirtió-. Tuve una vecina, cuando vivía en otro lugar, que era bastante parecida a ti. Es decir, tú te pareces a ella -corrigió, viéndolo fijo. Esa mujer debió ser su madre en otra línea temporal, o algo así.

-Mn... ¿Y?

-Oikawa -dijo-. Así se apellidaba, creo que te queda.

-No quiero, Iwa-chan -refutó-. Quiero el tuyo.

-Que no puedes.

-Que sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-Tooru.

-Hajime.

No le quedo más que convencerlo de que podría tomar su apellido más adelante, y con esa promesa el más pálido aceptó.

 **VIII. Presentación**

-¿Así que... Tooru? -inquirió el moreno más alto.

-Sí, tú eras... ¿Mattsun...?

El joven le lazó una mirada a Hajime como diciéndole _"ajá, así que de él sacaste ese apodo"_ que el otro ignoró, con un tinte rosa cubriendo levemente sus mejillas.

-Así es, mucho gusto, Tooru.

Hajime quiso matarlo, sabía que usaba adrede su primer nombre para fastidiarlo, porque si hablamos de conocerlo y fastidiarlo Matsukawa y Hanamaki se llevan el primer premio por hacerlo de las peores maneras posibles. Hasta pensó por un momento haberlo presentado como un Iwaizumi.

-Yo soy Hanamaki, un gusto.

-¿Makki? El gusto es mío.

Hajime se sentía desplazado, y lo peor, sabía que sus amigos lo hacían con toda intención de molestarlo por no decirles nada sobre Tooru. Aunque en el fondo se sentía alivio, ninguno de los dos parecía extrañado con las historias sobre Kuroo y Bokuto que el otro contaba, es más (y para su disgusto) se veían muy cómodos con él, demasiado para Hajime.

-Así que encontraste una belleza, Iwaizumi -le dijo Hanamaki. A Hajime le olía que la oleada de burlas contra él iba a empezar hasta que les partiera la cara en pos de que cerraran la boca.

-¿Qué habrás hecho para que te hiciera caso? -se sumó Matsukawa.

-¿Fuiste a pedir un milagro a una iglesia? -continuó el teñido.

Y así se pasó la noche, con sus intentos de matar a sus amigos que fueron detenidos porque los muy malditos se escondían detrás de Tooru. Se juraba no volver a llevarlo con ellos.

 **IX. Magia Tooru**

Cuando Hajime despertó esa mañana Tooru no estaba a su lado. Se alarmó hasta que escuchó a Shiro maullar desde la cocina, a éste le había encantado Tooru. Ni bien éste puso un pie en su departamento (después de una larga explicación de por qué debía de sacarse los zapatos) se había enredado en sus piernas con una felicidad impropia de él, pues si bien solía buscar mimos de su parte, eran muy pocas las veces, sin contar que a Matsukawa le había tomado una especie de odio que él negó haberle impuesto.

En ese momento, realmente, concibió la idea de que Tooru tenía magia.

 **X. Mariposas**

-Wakatoshi-kun, ¿No es Iwaizumi ese, el que nos suele observar, con un chico? Hacen buena pareja, ¿No?

El otro por toda respuesta asintió, sujetando más la mano de su pareja.

-¿Entonces podemos llevar a Shiro a tu casa?

-Tooru, no creo que vayan a llevarse bien, además tienen el mismo nombre.

-Tú se lo pusiste -replicó.

-De acuerdo, lo llevaremos -se rindió, por vez número mil, ¿Quizá? Debía aprender a resignarse a las pérdidas en una discusión con el más alto.

-Además -acotó el castaño-, si Kuroo se lleva bien con Bokuto, Shiro se llevará bien con Shiro.

Hajime rió con ganas, mientras las mariposas blancas danzaban alto, como si quisiesen llegar al cielo, y Shiro, el conejo, se resguardaba como temiendo lo que vendría.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autor._**

 ** _[No tengo beta, así que no tiene la gran edición que merece (?), y mis ganas de editar bien no existen hoy. Esto se nota por la falta de sinónimos, no crean que no sé sobre eso. Sobra bastante OoC, hasta para regalar.]_**

 ** _V_** _oy a decir que esto es como el vómito que sobreviene al mezclar Mi amor de las estrellas, Hotarubi no mori e y El Principito. O algo así._

 _Busco eximirme alegando que esto iba a ser un drabble (sin mucho detalle y puro intento de fluff), como tal el extenderlo como lo hice es bastante ya (lo decía como si fuese alguien a querer que continúe(?). El punto es que faltan mucho detalles en varios aspectos, pero ahora mismo (y posiblemente nunca) no puedo alargarlo más._

 _Por eso voy a explicar unas cositas (detalles mínimos):_

 _El lugar (o Toorulandia) queda relativamente cerca de la universidad de Hajime, y ésta queda igualmente algo cerca del departamento de él. Nadie sabe del lugar porque está rodeado por una especie de bosque que pretende ser espeso._

 _Mattsun y Makki viven juntos y son vecinos de Iwa._

 _El Ushiten andan de pillos cerca del bosque, por eso Tooru los ve y Hajime se los cruza ocasionalmente._

 _Como dije antes faltan bastantes detalles (que rondan mi cabeza, lo admito) que no voy a poder explicar porque sería demasiada cosa que no puedo manejar ahora. Por eso como es un AU, no se pregunten mucho. (?)_

 _No prometo nada pero como soy una persona que a veces retoma cosas que dejó olvidadas, puede que en un futuro exista una pequeña posibilidad de que tome esto como premisa para un long fic en toda su regla._

 _Gracias por leerme._


End file.
